Failing, Trying, and Failing Again
by Inumaru-Chan
Summary: One-shot sequel to Trying, Failing, and Trying Again on what dear old Pantherclaw had begun, but shall never finish.


Failing, Trying, and Failing Again

Ever since Phoenix opened her cool ebony eyes the day of her birthing, she had adored her older brother. He was handsome, beautiful, dashing, attractive, striking, gorgeous, perhaps more than all of those words together. She loved him, looked up to him, and only ceased to pretend that she was going to marry him at the age of nine. He was her everything, that is, until he abdicated the throne and disgraced the blood that ran through his veins.

Phoenix was the first legitimate female heir to the throne of the goblin kingdom. Marak Pantherclaw assumed that the marriage between a full goblin and a human-elf-goblin mix was the source of Mary being able to produce two children of the opposite sex. By all accounts, this occurrence never was to be. The creators of goblins and elves had made the royal lineage into a perfect scenario for each generation. One son. One heir. There was never any doubt if the King's Wife had committed adultery due to Charm's claim that Phoenix was Marak's child and the love the royal couple shared for one another. But how was this to be fixed? Like always. Silverskin would be the next goblin King. Phoenix would simply be a goblin princess in title only. She would hold no authority. Her name told of the lack of power she bestowed, for she was never named after any feature on her body.

Things, however, do change.

When Phoenix was six years of age her brother Silverskin paid a visit to her bedchamber. She was excited that instead of hanging out with his older friends, including the elf noble's son Ninazu, he had chosen to spend his precious time with her. He sat on her black and gray covers, the colors of her choice, and stared at her with bright green slit eyes. Those eyes had already broken the pubescent hearts of twelve-year-old goblin and elf girls. Some boys as well. Silverskin smiled at Phoenix's obvious exhilaration to spend time with her older brother.

"Hey, Pix. Fancy meeting you here."

"Silly! This is my bedroom!" Phoenix giggled, delighted that he used her nickname. He ruffled her thick black locks of curled hair. She smiled, revealing that she shared the same pointed teeth as her brother and father. That is where the similarities ended. The rest of her features were from either her mother or the magical power she received from both parents. Her skin was the color of her mother's with only a slight difference. It shone like metallic paint. The hands that were now clasped with joy were padded, like a large cat of prey. This trait also went with her clawed feet. She sported a tail like her father's, yet it was tufted at the end like a lion's. "Do you like your classes?" Silverskin's face instantly fell. Phoenix could almost kick herself. She knew the answer already.

"No, I don't. I hate them. I don't wanna be a Marak, but nobody listens. I fail every time Dad tries to teach me things, and even worse when Shamus takes over. Heck, you even have more magic than me. You have more magic in one pinky finger than I do in my entire body. I bet you could ace the classes I suck at." Silverskin's lapse of informal speech relaxed Phoenix, but also saddened her. Though she never was jealous of Silverskin, she yearned to study the art of magic as closely as he did. In her current position, she never would.

"I think it's fun. I like magic." Phoenix commented dreamily. The two sat cross legged on the bed silently. Silverskin's constantly changing expressions indicated that he was thinking fiercely.

"Would you like me to teach you? Magic, I mean?" He need only ask her once. She was already nodding her head eagerly. Her curls bounced everywhere. "Then we'll start tomorrow! I'll bring all my notes and take them to you and then I'll teach everything I was told and…" The thrill vanished from his face. He took a deep breath and stared directly into Phoenix's eyes. This meant he was serious. "You can't tell anybody, okay? Not Mom or Dad or Shamus or Lendil or Blaine or…or anyone! Got it?"

"Or Ninazu or Dani or Sasha or Lord No Star or his son Humut-tamal?" Phoenix teased. Silverskin's stern look sobered her and she sat up straight to cross her heart with a tiny clawed finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I promise with sugar, chocolate, ice cream, Shamus (she laughed here), whipped cream, and a big cherry on top!"

"Good, then-" A knock at the door had Silverskin up off the bed and standing tall, like he was taught. Phoenix thought he looked like he had the beginnings of being a King, whether he liked it or not.

"Come in!" Phoenix sing songed. The door opened to reveal Ninazu, the son of an elf noble who lived in the north. Ninazu came here every summer for schooling with the goblins and to take special classes with Phoenix's mother and other higher status beings. During his stays, the sixteen-year-old teenager often played with Phoenix in her room. She looked forward to his visits almost as much as she did with her brother. Today, a rigid guard had brought Ninazu. Phoenix could see the goblin standing as still as a mountain, which was to say the least, an accurate description of the tall goblin. The fact that a male elf was allowed to visit the female daughter of the goblin King showed how far the two races had progressed the past fourteen years since living together.

"Oh, hello Silverskin. It is a pleasure to see you." Ninazu politely said. Phoenix noted that ever since the elf's voice changed, it could shake a whole room like it did to hers now. He was handsome, like all elves, with slanted black eyes and long luscious dark brown hair. But, as most elves were long and willowy, Ninazu was thin and short. It suited him.

"The pleasure is mine." Silverskin replied. The two shook hands in a kindly manner. Phoenix cocked her head to one side, beside herself with joy. Her two favorite men, besides her father of course, were visiting her! She was going to learn magic! Silverskin and her had a secret, too, and the promise of a six-year-old child always has a tendency to last forever.

And so for the next eleven years, Phoenix had kept her mouth shut. Silverskin would burst in, eager to teach her what he knew. He'd demonstrate the magical spell in great detail, try himself, and disappointedly watch as his creation only let out small pathetic puffs of magic. Phoenix copied his movements and words exactly, only instead of a few sprinkles of sparkling dust, her spell would go above and beyond. For instance, when Silverskin was learning the simplest of elf magic, to make light from the moon, he produced only a faint glimmer. As for Phoenix, the whole room blazed with milky silver light.

"And the moon is only half full. How strange. Dad told me that elf magic mimicked the moon. With yours, the moon might as well be three times its size!" Silverskin had once confessed after she accidentally set fire to her comforter. That was when Silverskin decided it was best to practice outside to avoid any suspicions about any other burnt blankets that were to come. No one knew what brother and sister were up to, and the two wanted to keep it that way.

The night of Phoenix's eighteenth birthday changed the magic ritual forever.

"I don't see why I have to learn the leashing spell," Phoenix complained. She was taller than her mother now, but could never hope to catch up to Silverskin. He was the tallest person, goblin, human, or elf that she ever knew. In her own height, she had gained a curved body. Coupled with her long thick ebony hair and matching cool eyes, she was what any male would call a desirable woman. Now, she was nothing but. She put her hands on her hips, a classic pose she stole from her mother, and glared at Silverskin. "I am never going to be a goblin King, so why bother?"

"You never know if you are going to need it for something other than catching brides. Husbands for your case," Silverskin retorted. He styled his brown and black highlighted hair in a high ponytail. Two large strands hung on the sides of his face to cover pointed ears. His face was similar to Pantherclaw's, long and angular. Tonight, he wore a thick black sweater and black tight jeans. To anger her, he mimicked Phoenix's position. This movement showed that he bore some masculine curves as well.

"When will I ever need to bind someone to me? How will I be able to pull a grown man?"

"Use the iron spell we did last night, remember? Dwarves used it to strengthen their tools, yet it could also be used on a body part as well. You know, such as feet." He lifted a foot and pointed to it to emphasize his reply. Phoenix huffed and reluctantly murmured the words that would have her feet increase in weight enough for her to be somewhat of an anchor. Silverskin walked to her, holding out his hand. "Do not mess this up. Only think the words, don't speak them." Phoenix placed her hand over her brother's and instantly, she could feel the connection.

"I did it!" Phoenix exclaimed in a daze. Silverskin nodded solemnly.

"I knew you would. You always do on your first try." He stood straight, increasing his height by an inch. "Let's see how far your leash is. If it is too far, then we'll have to fix it." He strode three yards and immediately halted. His arm snapped backwards, almost stumbling. "I need to know how you do it, Pix. It took me three days to get the spell perfect when it only took you three minutes. Seriously, you should be the King."

"But then I wouldn't have fun anymore, now would I?" Phoenix released her quarry, undid her spell, and bounded off to avoid being playfully smacked from behind. Her brother's angry shout quieted immediately. Did he surrender already? Phoenix laughed out loud, her lilt the same as her father's. That lilt stopped as soon as she ran into the creature that stole Silverskin's protests. It was Ninazu.

Strong and beautiful, the two magical beings stared at each other almost eye to eye.

"Oh dear, what did I fall into?" Ninazu pondered. He studied the clearing and its occupants with a weary undertone. He sighed and blinked his slanted eyes. "Do I want to know why the goblin Princess is out with the future goblin King learning forbidden magic?"

"Please, Ninazu! Please don't tell anyone!" Phoenix whispered. She flicked her hands in worried anticipation, deciding to silence them by grasping the elf's hand in hers. His frown thickened. Silverskin strolled over to take his place behind Phoenix. Slender fingers curled around the woman's shoulders in a comforting movement.

"Lord Ninazu, I believe what you are seeing here is a simple outing I am partaking with my sister. I was showing her some of the magic I was taught. I thought this was fair due to her bloodline. No secrets should be held amidst siblings." Silverskin's expression locked onto Ninazu. The males grappled for dominance in this effortless exchange of facial appearances. Ninazu finally clucked his tongue and directed his stare deep into Phoenix. She froze, even when he covered her hands with his, warming her skin.

"Girl, do you mean to take the throne?" Phoenix would have taken a step back, aghast at his implications, but she was currently settled between two seething males. She instead settled on retrieving her hands and crossing her thin toned arms.

"Of course not! Silverskin is the heir, not me." She glared at him, no longer caring if he told or not as long as he knew that she was merely spending time with her brother. If anyone, she needed Ninazu to know. Phoenix turned to her brother for support. "Right, Silverskin?" When he didn't answer, Phoenix dismissed the silence as agreement. After a few increasingly aggravating moments, Ninazu's shoulders fell.

"You know I can't stand your puppy dog eyes, Phoenix." The older man cupped both of his hands around Phoenix's delicate face, a gesture that became a habit since her childhood. She took a couple minutes to relax and close her eyes with a content sigh.

"So," the girl ventured, "You're not going to tell anyone?" Phoenix made a point to not meet eyes with the male elf, afraid to find an answer in his expression that she did not want to see. Ninazu directed her face towards his and there she saw a complete concentration placed solely upon her.

"I shall not, but under two conditions. Will you listen?" His voice had lowered to the barest scrap of a whisper, encouraging the girl to come closer to him and leave her somewhat disgruntled brother behind. "First, you must not endanger your people. Do not pull them into this. Second and the most important is for you not to hurt yourself in the process of your education. If you were to kill yourself in some unprecedented way during this magic escapade, I shall personally take it upon myself to drag your soul back from the great beyond and send it back in the most painful fashion. Understood?"

Phoenix blinked, any thoughts or responses she could relate to Ninazu drained from her mouth. She settled with merely affirming the agreement with a shake of her head. The elf, satisfied with the simple movement, released her face and stepped back, lifting a sort of magic that had been cast on her when he was near. She found that she could move again.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have the best teacher around! Silverskin would never let me get hurt. Thank you so much!" Phoenix threw her arms around Ninazu's sturdy waist for an embrace. She had done this gesture so many times before as a child that she was surprised when Ninazu stepped out from her arms. He hid his face behind his bangs, confusing the girl. She turned to Silverskin to gage his reaction, and when she saw him steaming, she decided to just drop the subject. It didn't matter. She was going to learn magic uninterrupted, and the idea that Ninazu was in on the secret somehow made the whole situation more dangerous and thrilling.

"Phoenix." Phoenix woke from her slight daydream, directing her gaze at Ninazu, who had apparently been trying to speak with her. "Of course, I shall have to monitor these sessions." Phoenix's jaw fell to her knees.

"See here, Ninazu, there is no need for that." Silverskin added. He was finished standing outside from the situation, forcefully placing himself back into the conversation. "I am going to teach her secret goblin spells, just as you keep your secret elf ideas to your clan. You need not witness any of it."

"Well, there is a simple solution to this, really. I'll plug my ears and turn around." And no other points of persuasion could keep Ninazu from attending the siblings' sessions.

Since that fateful meeting, the maturing elf lord joined the royal goblin siblings in their practices. He would insist on viewing the procedures, constantly tasting each word Silverskin would pass to Phoenix and every gesture that was mimicked during those stolen away nights. Ninazu sat on the stump of what might have been a stunning enormous tree in earlier days, looking himself as proud as a sturdy tree overseeing what came to pass. He crossed his legs, entwining perfectly shaped fingers, and kept his sharp eyes directly on Phoenix never saying a word. The young woman caught his pure intensity and refused to acknowledge her awareness by restraining any stray blushes.

Ninazu was beautiful, but not in a sense of a regular elf. His twisted lips, his curved eyebrows, his squared shoulders all held the sensation that he was born in the forest instead of merely living and tiptoeing around it. He was real just as his presence disturbed Phoenix's concentration was real. Once she felt the familiar pair of slanted eyes scanning her back, any movement or word on the edge of progress ion would be forgotten or botched beyond repair. This had never happened whenever she practiced with only Silverskin as both a teacher and spectator, and so both male audience members noticed her ill performances quickly.

"Phoenix, what is the matter? This is a simple fighting skill that you've studied multiple times, yet you have aligned your sight with the wrong set of stars, and…" Silverskin stopped and narrowed his dagger eyes at his sister. "It's as if," he mused contemplatively, "you're distracted."

Phoenix bristled.

"Perhaps I am distracted—by the _bags_ underneath your eyes!" Phoenix chided. Silverskin arched his brows in clear disbelief, which was yet another remarkable resemblance to their father. He shook his head and clucked his tongue impatiently while Phoenix tried to regain her dignity in front of Ninazu.

"Silverskin, although I believe your teaching methods brilliant, shall I help your lady sister in this particular spell?" It only took a moment for Silverskin to reply to Ninazu's question.

"I suppose that makes sense. It is always a better method to learn from the source." Silverskin's obvious lack of reluctance to keep Ninazu away from Phoenix's training gained the goblin two pairs of curious glances. Silverskin cleared his throat and added, somewhat happily, "I want to see the expression on your face when Phoenix bests you. You have seen mine plenty of times. I think you should share."

Ninazu stood from his sitting place and strolled over to where Phoenix secretly scolded Silverskin for allowing this. "Fair enough, old friend." Silverskin caught Phoenix's glare as he replaced Ninazu at his sitting place and only winked at her. The girl pouted, but not for long. Ninazu had set his hand upon her shoulder to gain her attention. "I would like for you to look for the Seven Sisters." He meant the constellation and the moment he said the word 'seven,' Phoenix could have kicked herself. Of course it was the Seven Sisters, not the Draco! Ninazu must think that she was a complete idiot, for Silverskin was right. This spell was the easiest elf fighting spell one could find. There had to be a way to clear the confusion.

"Listen, Ninazu, I…" But the girl was shushed. Phoenix now realized that the elf was behind her because his mouth was right next to her ear. She could hear his light breathing brushing against her skin in a soft rhythm. Phoenix sucked in a breath in order to keep from releasing her frightened shout. What was wrong with her? Why was she paralyzed to the point where the last thing on her mind was finding anything to do with Seven Sisters?

"They are right up there." Ninazu said instructively. He guided her head by carefully taking her chin in both of his hands. She saw the shinning cluster immediately and was going to tell him that she had and that he could let go now, but the words somehow lost their way. This elf made her lose any common sense. It was not fair! She was going to show him that she knew what she was doing. After all, she had done this spell multiple times before.

"What do I do next?" What was that? Was she not going to show him how intelligent she was by doing the customary hand movements and blasting the practice tree with blade-like wind? Apparently not. The goblin braced herself as she felt Ninazu's hands whisper their way down to cup hers so as to help her form the proper hands movements. Silverskin shifted from his spot on the log stump. He looked as if he wanted to take back every word he said. Letting an older man teach his sister in such a manner was beginning be look like the wrong path.

"What is done next is that you make your pointer fingers guide where your attack is meant to be placed upon." The elf made sure Phoenix's fingers were doing what he intended by molding them into the correct areas. After he had both of her hands stuck with palms together and pointer fingers directed, he continued. "Now bend your ring fingers into your palm, that's good, cross your pinkies and middle fingers, and there you have it. Perfect, Phoenix!" By this time, Phoenix was past instruction. Her heart most likely died ten seconds ago along with any rational thought she had left. The only sane reaction to all of this was to finish the spell as quick as possible to get this elf off of her.

Wind sucked into Phoenix's displayed hands. At first, it was only a soft breeze, shouldering its way around the trees to greet the girl with a playful manner. It tickled her hands, trying to pry them apart. She resisted. The wind became slightly harsher, swirling and pounding at her hands. Phoenix drew the wind in as if she pulled in a taught rope, except without opening her hands even once. All at once, the once calm trickles of wind exploded, not from the forest, but from Phoenix's hand. All of the pressure fell onto the practice tree in solidified air that formed sickly sharp blades. The tree had no chance. Like all of the other practice trees, it collapsed into a pitiful pile of shards consisting of wood and bark.

"And there's the Pix I know." Silverskin commented. He was gladly rewarded with slight shock amidst Ninazu's curved lips and upturned brows. His sister, however, was plain gone. Should he save her, or do her a small favor? He let the two love-struck, because it was evident they were, couple stand in the middle of his practice ground and sighed. Who was he to keep his sister all to himself? She was old enough to look after herself. In fact, his mother had done fine keeping herself safe when her parents passed away. It was time to let go. At least just a little. "I am going on ahead to speak with Father. See you tomorrow, Phoenix?" The girl in question had just jumped away from Ninazu to hug her brother good-bye.

"Yup. I'm going to clean this up when you leave." She gestured to the clearly defeated tree. Silverskin nodded and took Ninazu under his gaze.

"Can you please help her?" Silverskin heard Phoenix intake of breath and almost straight out laughed. This might be a little funny.

"Of course I shall. Hopefully I will see you next week during the Gathering." Ninazu strode towards the remnants of the tree, already disposing of the bits and pieces. Silverskin lost all of his humor right there. The Gathering. He wished Ninazu did not have to remind him. Silverskin shook his head and ran a hand through his striped hair.

"Yes, you shall…unfortunately." Then the poor goblin male found his way out of the forest almost as if to run away from the unwanted thoughts the Gathering held. Phoenix joined Ninazu, and with a wave of her hand, the tree was gone. Ninazu should have known she was capable of such magic, but could not resist the urge to flash her a smile. She decided to change the unspoken subject.

"My brother hates the Gathering. He is going to officially be named the next Marak. Everyone knows that he was going to be Marak anyway, but after I was born, there has always been some confusion. This will just straighten everything out." The Gathering was usually held once a year in order to celebrate goblins and elves living together. After some brief fights and concerns, Marak had hinted that he decided to show his people, and the elves, that he meant for Silverskin to take his throne once he passed away. This declaration might settle the people down.

"I understand both sides, but how do you feel, Phoenix?" Ninazu asked. Phoenix had never thought that there was anything wrong with not becoming anything more than Phoenix. All she wanted was to keep learning magic and use it. Maybe she wanted to do some good with it instead of secretly hiding in the forest to practice. She wanted to help her people and Ninazu's people, too.

"I just want everyone to be safe from harm, and if that means Silverskin taking the throne, then I'll back him up anyway possible."

"You are a remarkable woman." Ninazu commented, beaming at her in the faint moonlight. She was not expecting any compliments and she knew there was a blush on her cheeks like a target. She could not understand why he bothered her so much. She had dated other goblins before, much to Marak's dislike, so why would this elf be any different?

"I'm not." Phoenix whispered, not intending for him to hear. A sound not unlike a sigh reached her ears, silence, and then she felt a texture. A texture on her lips. She probably took at least ten seconds to come to the notion that, _Dear Lord…Is he kissing me_? And yes, he was. It was soft and sweet like a wispy ray of sun landing to rest on her. She was so unprepared, so excited that when she began to kiss back, he was already pulling away. This kiss was so fast that she was not too sure if it actually happened, but judged by the elf's own blush, it definitely had.

"You are remarkable." Ninazu said again. "Let me escort you back home." He held out an arm, intending for her to loop her arm with his. She hesitated only a moment before she gave in, hooking her arm quickly.

"Alright, you win."

A week passed. Elves and goblins that have been placed in areas of the world to conduct business or do errands drew back to their home in swarms. Shamus and Inanna were busy sorting through all the new people and accommodating them with whatever they needed to feel at home. The guest halls in the Goblin Kingdom were already filled, and so Marak had tents made outside.

"And perhaps we should commission the dwarves to build some more guest hallways. I remember how those tents were, and they weren't exactly back friendly. I wouldn't wish a tent fate to anyone, not even my worst enemy." Marak said to his wife. Mary barely had time to glance up from her papers. She just gave an essay test to her students and was feeling the repercussions of her decision.

"Oh, yes. Guests. Hallways. Backs. Wonderful idea, dear."

"Little cat, how about you spend some more time with me? All you do is work and work. You barely touch me. I feel so unloved." Mary rolled her eyes and set down her pen.

"Hey, I work to feed the family." Mary said with a hint of her old stubbornness. She got up to kiss her husband. It was at that point Phoenix came in on her parents cuddling. She was just about to turn tail and leave when Marak caught sight of her.

"Ah, kit, what may I help you with?"

"Just here to tell you that everything is ready when you are, but seeing as you're a little busy, I might have to tell everyone to go home."

"Nonsense! We were just talking about-"

"We'll be right out, Pix. Will you go get Silverskin, too?"

"Yup!" Phoenix left her parents to themselves and set off outside. There were plenty of tents, both from the goblins and elves who were usually gone from other parts of the world. If she closed her eyes, she could see what it must have looked like almost twenty-seven years ago when her mother and father brought goblins and elves together. She went through the crowd, trying to pick out her brother. It shouldn't be too hard, for he was the tallest person in camp. Instead, she collided with a familiar group.

"Aunt Dani! Aunt Beth!" Phoenix ran over to the middle aged women and pulled them in for a hug. Though Phoenix was not blood related to these graying women, they were the ones who comforted her mother during the journey to her home. "Oh, and Uncle Gresh and Sorei!" Gresh patted the girl on the back while Sorei merely nodded at her. That was the best she was going to get from him.

"Sasha and Tellun are over there." Dani pointed above Phoenix's head and towards a large tree at her daughter and her husband, Beth's son. "Ashi and Kile are there, too. See them waving hello?" Phoenix saw and waved back with the same amount of vigor. It had been some time since she had spoken with Dani's younger children who have not gotten married yet. They were the goblins who were always abroad keeping order at Marak's finances at other parts of the world. She turned to Beth.

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"Oh, quite some time ago. He went to speak with Lendil and Enanatuma. He wanted to discuss about helping to teach their sons basic magic. Heh, that Silverskin! Always his mother's boy. He would rather be a teacher than a Marak any day."

"Y-yes." Phoenix mumbled. Beth did not know that her joke was actually fact. Phoenix always suspected that if he had a choice, Silverskin would roam the world, collecting its secrets, and spread those secrets to the next generation. That was what he was doing with her, even though it got her nowhere. Phoenix tried to shake the invading thoughts away and forced her mind to think of something else. Of course, when anyone tries to do such a method, the thoughts only come back with a vengeance.

Desperate to occupy herself, she said farewell to her aunts and uncles and set off to find Silverskin. As she gracefully avoided being elbowed by goblins and stepped on from elves, she caught sight of her mother's tall friend Chena and her dog-like boyfriend Blaine. Jessa, who has always been shy even before Phoenix was born, barely stood in the circle of friends. Zaine, Blaine's twin, picked up on Phoenix's staring and flashed a wink at her. Phoenix half remembered that some time ago her first childhood crush had been Zaine, but now that Ninazu was the only possibility for her, she simply waved at Zaine minus any type of blush. Actually, she hoped Ninazu would appear soon. She had not seen him since they…and now the blush came.

"Pix, what's with you? The whole thing is about to start and you're just mingling with the crowd!" Silverskin boomed. The girl practically passed out.

"I've been looking for you, you nitwit!" She growled after she regained her breath.

"And I you. It's a miracle! Let's get going." Silverskin took her hand in his and she had no choice but to follow. The sight of two royal personages, rather than one, created an affect not unlike the parting of the Red Sea as citizens dodged out of their path and beamed up at the siblings with adoration. A couple elves lazily stepped away, and one actually glared, yet Phoenix didn't notice. There were always a few goblins and elves who delivered those kind of unsatisfied expressions. At the end of the siblings' path rested her father, mother, Lord No Star, his wife Katherine, and his son. They all were heading towards the peace circle Marak and Lord No Star erected after their own respected marriages.

"How are you doing, Humut-tamal?" Silverskin questioned No Star's son. The perfect image of No Star, minus the distant frost dancing in his eyes, Humut-tamal was rumored to be searching for a human wife. Everyone was satisfied that with his extremely good looks, he would not have too hard of a time finding one.

"I am doing splendidly." Humut-tamal took out a tie to pull back his thick mass of straight ebony hair. "I hear that you are going to be named the next Marak today." His deep smooth voice dug up an unasked question. Silverskin, his cheeks glowing a dark gray, decided not to answer.

"He is. How is the wife hunt?" Phoenix volunteered, trying to steer the conversation.

"Bone dry. Unless you want to fill the spot, my darling Phoenix."

"Unfortunately, she is taken!" Marak informed the younger elf as he wrapped his broad arm around Phoenix's shoulders. The small group of offspring disassembled clumsily from the surprising appearance of Marak. "There shall be no sharing, thank you." Phoenix might have melted into the ground from pure embarrassment, but her mother saved her from such drastic measures.

"Get back here, you crazy man. Stop making our daughter develop stunted social interaction!" Mary hauled her husband away from a red Phoenix, a chuckling Silverskin, and an exasperated Humut-tamal. The elf rejoined his own father as Marak and Mary accompanied them to begin a small meeting before the procession began. They spoke in low hushes about the issues they wanted to address with their people, but in a friendly manner. Phoenix noticed, for the first time, Ninazu speaking with Katherine at an accelerated pace. He beamed when Phoenix waved at him, but had to recall that he was still speaking with someone else, and gave her an apologetic look. Phoenix smiled at his cuteness.

They had almost reached the peace circle. They were almost within the protective embrace of unity and safety. But almost is never enough, and it was the opportune moment to strike for anyone crazy enough to dare.

Silverskin saw an ember flash from the left. What was that? In the moment it took for him to deduce what the thing was, it had already gotten close enough for him to know for sure. Lightning. Not the kind produced from thunderstorms, but the brand harbored by a grudge bearer's hands, and Silverskin found, with a horrible sinking sensation to his gut, it was directed exactly where Marak stood.

The red lightning crackled like seething snakes, twisting and curling over in a curdled light to strike the goblin King. Silverskin moved as an engorged river, ready to fight off what was obviously a spell meant to kill on impact. He raised his shaking hands, using the goblin reverse spell of life to deflect the menacing strands of light. The crowd was now aware of the King's threat. A couple bystanders shouted for the King to move, yet he was still speaking with Lord No Star, unaware of his impending death. Silverskin finished his chants, sweat forming on his metallic skin, and yet _nothing happened_.

Panic struck his heart as his eyes broke their structure from fright. The lightning was too close, and there were no more chances left to care. It was past the time and at this rate, the amount of seconds it would take Marak to turn around and deflect the spell himself would surely be the death of him. The person closest and already preparing her own spell was Phoenix. In a brief instant, the siblings made eye contact. With their hearts racing in a time that had ceased for their unspoken words, Silverskin let a long needed sigh pass through his lips and nodded.

Reality regained its flow, and with a blast of incredible power, Phoenix destroyed the lightning as easily as one would step on an ant. Sound was sucked out of the air. Phoenix held out her stiff hands, her tail twitching wildly, curly black hair standing up as if the lightning had been caught there. Air passed through her cracked lips. Then she gasped, heart slamming in her chest. Her father! She snapped around, hoping beyond hope that her father was fine, that he was okay. And he was for the most part. Her mother had her arms around his waist, clearly disturbed by the events, but everything was alright. Phoenix then hurriedly searched the crowd for the attacker, fire in her heart and black eyes. Silverskin already beat her to it.

"I have him! I have him!" Silverskin chanted over and over as if to come to terms with the fact that he was not the one to save his father. That he failed more than just his kin. In the tall goblin's locked arms struggled and elf. Malice was unmistakable in his azure eyes and he bared his white teeth like an agitated dog.

"Let go of me you ugly beast!" The elf bellowed. The crowd formed a circle around the assailant, stunned into a mutual silence. Silverskin tightened his grip upon the flailing creature. "I don't want your filth all over me!"

"Be quiet!" Phoenix roared. She almost scared herself with how fierce her voice came through her vocal cords. "How dare you? How dare you think you could get away with something like this _and_ insult my brother? Tell us why you thought this little stunt ever happened!" Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she was determined. Never has anything like this occurred!

"Shh, Phoenix." Marak said soothingly. He had put a firm hand on her shoulder, calming her shaking body. "You've done brilliantly. I am extremely proud of my little kit. But please lower your hackles. The offender is an elf; therefore Lord No Star shall take care of the matter."

"He tried to kill you, Dad." Phoenix muttered as a last defense. She watched as Humut-tamal took Silverskin's place and held the elf firmly for Lord No Star, looking as if he'd rather be holding a sack of garbage.

"And yet I am not dead. You already saved me, sweetheart."

"This used to be a haven for elves!" The would be assassin screamed, breaking up Marak and Phoenix's discussion. "And they dare follow us and mix their soiled blood with an elf's. It is all because of that atrocity." His body surged at Marak who only cocked his head to one side with faint curiosity. "He made the agreement. And my darling Eliza! Eliza! Getting married to a foul demon! Elves and goblins were never meant to be living and _blending _together." The elf was crying and shaking with the effort. There was no pity to be spared for the creature. "Let that thing do its worst. It already has with my Eliza." The elf glared directly at Marak, yet it was Lord No Star who treaded forward and answered.

"Impressive speech, though I believe I was the one who signed the treaty willingly. If you wanted to assassinate someone, you should have started with me, not Pantherclaw. The benefits obtained from that treaty have been substantial to the growth of our people in multiple ways I shall not explain to you." He wrinkled his nose at the disgraceful elf.

"Also, I do not suppose that you were alive when this settlement was living alone and slowly losing our magical prowess." His voice, already a baritone, went much deeper. "And it's not the goblins you should fear, but your own kin. Thanks to our friendship, we have not seen any prisoners in the elf camp, but I am glad to test out a few imprisonment spells on you. I might forget a couple words or more, and I would assume pain would be eventually become a result. Son, please do whatever you wish to this thing and return once you are finished." Lord No Star straightened and turned to Marak. "I wish not to rush you, but I think to deem it necessary that we conclude our meeting for our people."

"I agree. Now is the best time to show how in control we are." Marak added. "Thus, I'll let you do all the talking." Lord No Star nodded solemnly and they all went to the circle. The crowd trailed not too far behind, whispering so much that their voices combined sounded like wind. They were all taken by surprise when Lord No Star began the long list of speeches, accomplishments, and improvements that usually went with these annual meetings. Some wondered if they were going to discuss what had just happened. This only came to surface when the elf Lord bowed out and joined Katherine and a beaming Humut-tamal, leaving only the goblins in the middle.

"I know what you have seen must have shocked you." Marak began. "Believe me, I was shocked, too. In this old age you still, apparently, receive some firsts. For me, this was my first attempt on my life, something not everyone gets. I intend keep this first my last." All play left his voice by then. "I assure you, I shall not let anything like this, to the best of my power, happen twice. If this event transpire, just think of what could be occurring amidst us. I shall strengthen our spells to prevent harm to anyone, not just myself." Here, Marak paused, his eyes roving over Mary, Silverskin, and lastly, Phoenix. He took a deep breath. "And if I were to pass away prematurely, assassin or otherwise, I would like to name Silverskin as…"

The crowd burst into applause before Marak could complete his sentence. They knew Marak would keep his word, and Silverskin would make reliable Marak, so why did the goblin in question have a touch of green on his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears?

"No!" Marak turned.

"What?" The goblin King seemed genuinely confused. Did his son actually talk back? Mary shared a brief exchange of expressions with her husband confirming, _yes, you dolt, that was your son just now_.

"I said no." Silverskin was breathing hard. His eyes were flashing and his fists were clenched to the point where his claws could puncture his skin. "I shall not be the next Marak." The gathering drew in a collected gasp. Phoenix, wide-eyed, gaped at her brother.

"Silverskin, you are my son. Is this not breaking the rules?" Marak asked his son, almost as if he was testing the younger goblin. Silverskin missed the tone and continued his rant.

"And did you not break the rules when you married Mother?" Silverskin shot back. He was now in control, the argument he had prepared completely thrown out by now. He was going by what his heart was telling him to do, which he knew was completely right. "You were supposed to capture any human or elf woman and marry her, yet when you had the chance to marry an elf you took Mother as your wife despite having previous knowledge that she was a goblin. Don't try to tell me that she isn't. One drop of goblin blood is all it takes. You yourself even told me that."

"And now you expect the usual results from previous goblin King marriages. You father a male heir who is hopefully more powerful than you and when you die that child would take your place as Marak. But you should have realized the day Phoenix was born that none of that would happen. No other goblin King has had a daughter, so why would there be any surprise that I would have no magic? You must—you _need _to understand that I am not powerful enough to protect our people. I can barely light my path with the simplest elf moon spell! The only person talented enough in magic is Phoenix. She was the one who had the strength to save you today while all I could do was watch and hope and hope that she would." Silverskin moved to his father and stared right at him.

"Father, you started this and now you have to see it through. Let me go as a Marak and accept me for who I am, your son. And embrace this new hierarchy that you produced. Face it. Phoenix will be the goblin _Queen_. She shall be the new Marak!"

Marak Pantherclaw observed his son. Former Marak Silverskin observed his father back. In this contest, Marak's smile grew until he could no longer hold in his booming lilt. Silverskin stepped back, aghast. What was the meaning of this? But of course, he should have known his father's antics by now.

"Silverskin, my son! I am completely and utterly proud of you, my boy!" He clapped a hand on Silverskin's back. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear that speech? Though, I was hoping it would have been before the Gathering, but better late than never!" Silverskin shot a look at Phoenix. She seemed as perplexed as he was.

"Silly boy! Did you not think I knew about your magic lessons with your sister, or did you assume that you leaving about an hour everyday to the woods would go unnoticed by your mother and me? That forest is so thick with the scent of magic that even a human could feel it!" Marak took Phoenix's hand. She trotted over. Mary grabbed Silverskin's hand, giving her son the comfort she knew he needed. "I have known then just as well as I have now that you have never wanted to become Marak. I let you teach lessons to Phoenix, for in the end, she is the only choice I can select to be my heir. I was hoping to let our people adjust to the idea of a female Marak, but the events that ensued today forces me to skip that part." Marak faced the gathering of goblins, elves, and a few dwarves, beaming as always.

"Allow me to conclude what I had originally meant to announce! I would like to name Silverskin as the new head of the Magic Compilation Department! There, he shall have full authority to create new spells and teach them to others." Silverskin licked his lips and tried not to seem too excited about this new development.

"Lastly, as the ending statement of this Gathering today, I would like to name Phoenix as my heir to the throne! She shall be the next Marak!"

A month after Phoenix's world had turned upside down Marak had insisted that Silverskin continued to teach Phoenix whatever he could, but allow time for Marak to instruct her on other aspects of being a goblin Queen. She no longer had time to herself after continuous lessons, and absolutely needed to find somewhere to escape to.

One day, after being found out by Silverskin in the area where sun was allowed safely to flow from the top, Phoenix decided to hide out in the forest. Since the siblings no longer had to hide where they practiced, they had moved their area to just outside of the mountain entrance for spectators to watch. Once Phoenix found the familiar forest setting from the previous practice areas since she was a child, she collapsed down onto the trunk.

She had time to breathe now and think about how she had no clue on how to be a Marak. Was this what Silverskin had thought ever since he was born? She took a few moments to contemplate on the topic. No, this was not how Silverskin must have felt. He always rejected the idea. Phoenix accepted it. Mary had told her daughter that on the day she was in Mary's stomach, Silverskin expressed this point even as a six-year-old. Phoenix stared at the gleaming bright sky. It was a full moon tonight, and nothing could compare to its brightness, not even the stars. She smiled dimly. She could do this. Hadn't she wanted to change something? Did she not want to make her friends and family safe? To actually make a difference with the spells she was taught? Phoenix actually had to giggle a bit.

_Why did we ever think Dad didn't notice us? It's totally so him that he just let everything go on just to the point where it would benefit him and everybody else._ Phoenix sat in wonder. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could be like that, too. And that was what really lit her smile.

"You are remarkable."

"Ninazu!" Phoenix jumped up from her spot on the stump, heart like a hummingbird's. The handsome elf only spared a sweet chuckle from her reaction. "And really, I'm not that remarkable."

"You really are if you insist on denying it. You learned impossible magic that not even I could perform, you connect with your community by keeping it safe, you saved your father from certain death, and then you become the next Marak. How is that not remarkable?"

"It's not." Phoenix persisted. She stared up at the elf and put her hand on his chest affectionately. "The life that's here, that's able to coexist with each other, now that's remarkable." Ninazu gave her a particular heartwarming grin, and bent down to kiss her. She snaked her arms around his neck, assuring that he would stay longer for this kiss. He wouldn't have needed it anyway. He would always stay, and she would always need him.

"And you know, I think I might have found the first Queen's Groom."

The End


End file.
